


Kings need not a Crown

by Ei_XV_ivos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I just wanted to get this out there, Like a really short Drabble, flowery wording, maybe I can expand this idea later if inspiration strikes, my first post on AO3 and its a Drabble, probable incorrect use of commas, the things you do at 3AM in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ei_XV_ivos/pseuds/Ei_XV_ivos
Summary: If this line was fated to end, a progenitor thinks, then what of those who pledged their life to them?





	Kings need not a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> So hello there.
> 
> So fair warning, I'm by no means a good writer but I dabbled here and there. Seeing how I would do and I'm actually really proud of this even if it's really short. Maybe I can continue to write more? Who knows.
> 
> Any thoughts you would like to share please leave a comment!

If this line was fated to end, a progenitor thinks, then what of those who pledged their life to them? What would happen if the purpose of their living were to disappear?

No, he determines, they do not deserve that fate. To swear fealty to a dead man, only to cage their lives in a hollow oath.

He looks to the divine stone, one entrusted to him by steel gauntlets forged from stardust. Ethereal light, a void in daylight, a beacon in the night, a looking glass to coming dawn’s light and thinks.

Kings need not a crown to which people will look to in blind reverence. Only that he stands unyielding in the face of adversary and to the defence of his people.

He makes his decision.


End file.
